Kouu (Petals of Reincarnation)
|-|Kouu= |-|Prime Kouu= Summary Kouu is a Perfect Returner. Originally he was one of the founding members of the Forest of the Greats, but he ended up killing their leader and was seriously injured by the other members to the point he was believed dead. Kouu reappeared years later leading an army of 300 Returners against the Forest of the Greats. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, Unknown with Black Death Harmony | At least 9-A, Unknown with Black Death Harmony Name: Kouu, Xiang Yu, The Tyrant King, King of Returners Origin: Petals of Reincarnation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Perfect Returner, Sinner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert hand-to-hand fighter and staff user, can extend a black aura that gives him full control over any object, can create a large earth golem, Intangibility, Teleportation, limited Memory Manipulation; Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and Durability Negation via Black Death Harmony Attack Potency: At least Country level (Considered the strongest Returner and the strongest fighter on Earth, hence scaling to Nobel), Unknown with Black Death Harmony | At least Small Building level (Even while not recovered from the injury Einstein caused him Kouu is still considered a huge threat by Forest of the Greats and shattered a large section of the floor of his throne room with a punch), Unknown with Black Death Harmony Speed: At least Subsonic (Moves faster than the eye can see while in a friendly spar, considered to be the strongest Returner) | Subsonic (Moves faster than the eye can see, blitzed Touya Senji) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class '''| '''Small Building Class Durability: At least Country level (Considered to be the strongest Returner) | At least Small Building level Stamina: Very High (Returner talents use up a lot of physical and mental strength, Kouu is widely considered to be the strongest Returner and freely uses his power without showing any signs of tiring even while injured) Range: Standard melee range, at least a dozen meters with Omnireceptacle's aura, unknown with teleportation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average, expert fighter and leader of a small Returner army. Baited the Forest of the Great using his weaker fighters so that they would grow overconfident and then set his Five Generals on them, resulting in several casualties Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Same, he's not at full power since he hasn't recovered from the injury Einstein gave him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kouu_Omnireceptacle_1.jpg|Kouu uses his aura to control rubble Kouu_Omnireceptacle_2.jpg|Kouu turns Touya's attack against him Kouu_Intangibility.jpg|Kouu turns intangible to avoid Touya's spikes Kouu_Memory_Insertion.jpg|Kouu lets Touya see his memories Kouu_Reinforcement.jpg|Kouu and Seiya reinforce wooden branches for a spar Kouu Golem.jpg|Kouu creates an earth golem OmniReceptacle_Teleport.jpg|Seiya uses the Omnireceptacle's teleportation Kouu_BDH_Prep.jpg|Kouu activates Black Death Harmony Kouu_BDH_Exterior.jpg|Black Death Harmony from the outside Kouu_BDH_Interior.jpg|Inside of Black Death Harmony *'Returner:' As a Perfect Returner, Kouu is always in his transformed state. Like other Returners, Kouu's throat releases several petals while his power is active. As a Sinner-type Returner, Kouu's returned talent comes from a criminal. In his case, his returned talent "Omnireceptacle" comes from Xiang Yu, a famous Chinese warlord of the late Qin dynasty. **'Omnireceptacle:' Kouu's talent's true nature is dominance, it allows him to control all creation with his battle aura to use them as weapons. This includes lifting pieces of the ground and rubble and throwing them as projectiles and even taking over Touya's Lord Impaler's spikes and turning them back on him. Kouu's battle aura takes the form of a black aura that Kouu can extend from him into the object he wants to manipulate. Since his talent is required to be used as a weapon, he tends to use his nails to make a small cut on the cheek of others when he uses it for other purposes, like teleporting himself and his allies around or when showing someone his memories. ***'Teleportation:' Kouu can teleport over long distances, and he can also teleport his followers to him. ***'Intangibility:' Kouu can turn intangible at will, allowing attacks to pass through him harmlessly. ***'Memory Insertion:' By extending his aura into a person Kouu can allow them to see his memories. ***'Reinforcing:' Kouu can extend his aura into objects to reinforce and turn even a regular wooden branch into a combat staff. ***'Earth Golem:' By extending his aura into the ground Kouu can create a large earth golem. ***'Black Death Harmony:' The Omnireceptacle's barrier technique, Kouu needs to meditate for a short while to prepare this technique. Once his preparations are done the enemy and Kouu are surrounded by a black spherical barrier. On the inside, the enemy appears to be surrounded by infinite darkness, with Kouu appearing as a white phantom that cannot be physically harmed and can depart whenever he wishes. Everything inside this enclosed space is subject to Kouu's will on the molecular level. Kouu can break matter down by elongating it or compressing it, incandescence is created through extremely high movements and collisions of matter and extreme magnetic and gravitational forces act on it in tandem. Kouu says the technique is "like a miniature Big Bang". Key: Prime | Injured Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Petals of Reincarnation Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6